


Our love is six feet under

by GarbageGod



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 3+1 fic, Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageGod/pseuds/GarbageGod
Summary: 3 times Richie wants to kiss Eddie and 1 time he does (sort of).I don’t remember if they went to high school together but they are still in Derry for high school in this. I’m going off the assumption that they’re both 13 ish during the events of the first movie (referred to as 1989), and basing the years off of that.The title is a reference to Six Feet Under by Billie Eilish.





	Our love is six feet under

1) 1989

Richie grips Eddie’s face tightly, pulling his eyes away from the horrific creature approaching them. He can’t let that, that THING be the last thing Eddie sees. He doesn’t want his last thought to be one of complete, incoherent terror. His eyes flicker across the smaller boy’s face, from his eyes wide with fear, to the mouth contorted by a scream. Even in this panicked state, he is the most beautiful thing Richie has ever seen. Their faces are close enough, that Richie could brush his lips against Eddie’s with the smallest movement forward. If these really are his last moments, what does he have to lose? At least, he would die with one less regret. It would only take a moment, he could-

But he doesn’t.

2) 1992

Eddie gently brushes hair out of his face, and scrunches up his face in irritation. “God, I fucking hate Ms. Walter. How the hell does she expect us to memorize all this shit by Wednesday?” Richie shrugs, and watches through half lidded eyes as Eddie pulls out piles of neat, color coded notes, grumbling to himself all the while. Richie smirks at his obvious irritation. He’s adorable when he’s mad, though he would probably lodge a pencil in the eye of anyone brave enough to mention it. On any other day, Richie probably would have teased him about it, but he’s exhausted from being chewed out in the principal’s office for half an hour, and he’s content to just privately snicker at it. He wonders, as he often does when left alone with his thoughts, what Eddie tastes like. He wonders what would happen if he tried to find out, and, in all honesty, is quite tempted.

But he doesn’t.

3) 2017

Richie sees Eddie’s lips moving, and feels his own do the same, and yet, he cant hear a thing over the pounding of his own heart. Both their hands are slick with blood, and tears blur his vision. Eddie’s going to be okay. He has to be okay. Richie doesn’t know what he’ll do if he’s not okay. He has to be he has to be he has to be. But he’s not going to be. His breaths are becoming shallower rapidly and the blood is everywhere. Richie has to tell him right now, or he’ll never know. He can’t bring himself to say it, though. His words are all stuck in his throat. “Kiss him!,” a little voice in the back of his head shrieks. “Kiss him! Tell him! For the love of god, do SOMETHING!”

But he doesn’t.

4) 2019

The darkness is everywhere, filling his nostrils and his throat, and seeping into his eye sockets. And there he is, swathed in light. He smiles warmly, and gently brushes his fingertips against Richie’s chin, and presses their lips together. It’s soft and gentle, and not at all how Richie usually does it, but it feels right. They fit together perfectly, like this is what they were made for. It’s pure and utter indescribable bliss. 

And then he’s awake, fumbling for his phone to check the time. 2:00 am, much too early to wake up. He turns his phone off, and rolls over, forgetting almost instantly about the strange boy.


End file.
